Amor de Hermanos
by Chica-Cosmo
Summary: Harry Potter ha descubierto no estar solo en este mundo. Se enamorara de la persona equivocada... él ama esa persona... pero llevan la misma sangre ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?
1. Default Chapter

**Notas de Autora: **

Quería a agradecer a Suky_black y a MyrleD (:3) por inspirarme a hacer este fic, mi primero...a la gran MyrtleD por ayudarme a subirlo (MAldito Bill!) y a Suky por meterme en todo este lio del rol y de los fics. Un beso a todos los del lenguas y a las chicas cosmos, dejen reviews.

Atte: Mag

+*~**Amor de Hermanos**~*+

-No estas emocionado Ron?

- Vamos, ya estamos grandes paremos con estas estupideces...estoy harto del colegio...-

Harry miro por la ventana del expreso...clavo su mirada en un fabuloso auto...el cual estaba siendo conducido por una muchacha preciosa  de ojos verdes...y un sedoso y largo pelo rojizo…

- Harry! Harry! Harry!-dijo Hermione chasqueando lo dedos en frente de su cara-

- eh si ...que ocurre? -dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada en la muchacha -

- Quieres café o algo así?

- No gracias prefiero la mermelada...

- Harry -dijo enfadada - dije café no pateé!

- Erm bueno lo que sea ...no gracias  -sus ojos seguían mirando fijo a la chica de cabellos sedosos en ese costoso auto ...pero se puso a pensar que ella hacia el mismo recorrido que el expreso ...iría a Hogwarts ? no claro que no eso seria una fantasía que nunca ocurriría ...mejor mirarla ahora .nunca mas la volvería a ver ...

-  Harry ...que diablos miras ?-pregunto  Ron-

- lo agarro y le señalo la muchacha –

- OAU!-grito ron- ya se porque te habías embobado ...

- Chicos!!!!!-grito Her al ver que otro de sus amigos se le estupidisaba –

- Hermione no molestes!!!! *gritaron los dos a coro *

**~~- En Hogwarts -~-**

Todos los chicos se abalanzaron hacia el gran salón para ver a sus profesores, para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos y por sobre todas las cosas para comer.Todos se sentaron en esas enormes banquetas las cuales eran muy cómodas...

- Bueno alumnos -dijo Dumbledor emocionado - Este año será un año especial para todos ...a demás de los maestros de siempre -presento a todos los profesores - tendremos a alguien mas ...

Millones de susurros se escucharon como reacción del comentario del director...

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron…detrás de ellas estaban...OH...no…no podía ser era… era...OH dios valla que lo era…era ELLA!!

-Ron…es ELLA?!-aun no podía creerlo .estaba boquiabierto…-

-Si…Harry ella es…es ELLA! -Grito con euforia -

Harry miro a su alrededor y vio que no eran los únicos festejando…que había ocurrido habían mirado todos por la ventana...eso es extraño…no podía ser aquí había gato encerrado...

La joven empezó caminar  hacia el "escenario" donde se encontraban los maestros…

-Bueno chicos veo que están muy felices que la famosa modelo Sabrina Jones halla venido a visitarnos...ella será la psicóloga de la escuela esto quiere decir que cualquier problema social que ustedes tengan se lo comentan a ella y ella los ayudara…-

Sabrina subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono

-Hola chicos

-¡Hola Sabrina! -dijo la multitud a coro -

-sonrió -Estoy muy feliz de poder compartir este año con ustedes...como ya su director les dijo seré su psicóloga...no tengan miedo de venir a pedirme consejos...-

Cada segundo se escuchaba un grito que venia de las mesas como "te amo Sabri!" "eres la mejor "comentarios que hacían sonrojar a la chica...

Dumbledor tomo el micrófono nuevamente 

-Chicos la oficina de la señorita Jones estará al lado de la mía...Cualquier cosa acuérdense pueden acudir a ella...su oficina estará abierta todo el día-

Sabrina tomo el micrófono antes de que se vallen todos a dormir...-

-Chicos  recuerden  pueden llamarme Sab… y buenas noches para todos...

-Buenas noches Sab…-todos a coro -

-Excepto para el señor Potter quien se quedara con migo...-

Harry y Ron se miraron con cara de "que-diablos-dijo!?"

Harry se acerco a Sab cuando ya todos se habían ido…

-Para que me llamo señorita Jones?

-Harry es difícil para mi expresarlo -lo tomo de la mano-

Harry podía sentir como la piel de esa hermosa mujer lo rozaba...no podía creerlo solo a el había llamado solo a el...de repente los brazos de la mujer lo enrollaron podía sentir sus pechos ...dios que bella era…todavía estaba en la nube numero nueve ...el también la abrazo ...su largo cabello el cual le llegaba a la cintura se agitaba cada vez que se movía abrazándolo …ella le empezó a acariciar el cabello con una mano Harry sentía como sus dedos masajeaban su cabeza...se sentía tan bien..Lo habría llamado por lastima...por que ambos eran famosos y el profeta precisaba una foto...por que lo había llamado a el y no a otro...esto si era extraño…. Harry sintió que una gota cayo en su hombro mojando su túnica...luego otra… y luego otra  hasta que sintió que su túnica estaba prácticamente empapada…

Se separaron...

- Sab estas bien? -secándole un par de lagrimas...nunca pensó que el tendría que consolar a una psicóloga...pero ella era….digamos ella!-

-Harry ...hay algo que tengo que decirte …

-"por favor dime que me amas. "pensó Harry- si adelante...

- es es que….  -estaba nerviosa sudaba...de  pronto se tiro es los brazos de harry a llorar    ...ahora que harry lo pensaba no era mucho mas grande que el a lo sumo tendría 3 años mas...pero no mas que esa diferencia.-         

- Harry …Harry  -le susurraba llorando Sab a oído -       

- Calma calma Sab que ocurre?

- lo tomo de la cara y le miro los ojos - OH ¡OH! Harry mi harry ...-no podía parar de llorar-

- vamos dime que ocurre ...

- Lily…James  … … Tú …Yo -no podía parar de llorar y cada vez la señorita confundía mas a Harry …

- Que dijiste ?-pregunto preocupado sin entender nada ...-

- Harry OH ! dios mío lo que me costo encontrarte …dios mi pequeño  ...mi pequeño -le empezó a acariciar el cabello lentamente sin dejar de abrazarlo -

- Señorita Jones? -se sentía incomodo en sus brazos...pero aun así no se quería ir sentía su cuerpo aferrado al suyo...era tan excitante...pero aun así no estaba cómodo las cosas que decía….............-

- Todos estos años mi vida...todos estos años sin ti …

-Esto se parecía a una declaración de amor pero...lo era?..No solo estaba completamente loco…-

- Harry...como he hecho para vivir sin ti a mi lado como antes...en los viejos tiempos...

No cabía duda la señora Jones estaba completamente loca...o ebria…o drogada… …como en los viejos tiempos que… ¿Qué rayos significaba eso ?...Harry miro su reloj lo mas que pudo ya eran las 11:30 si en 15 minutos no esta en la cama lo asaban vivo … pero quizá como estaba con alguien del colegio … no le dirían nada… sinceramente lo matarían … pero junto a ella se sentía tan bien ...Cada vez que lo acariciaba...Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella…esos ojazos… no quiso ser modesto pero eran muy parecidos a los suyos…Sab le beso la cicatriz esa maldita cicatriz que le desfiguraba la cara…al sentir sus labios rozar la cicatriz la piel de Harry se erizo …se sintió tan bien como le gustaría que lo haga de nuevo …pero no podía pedírselo que falta de respeto ...Volvió a su reloj ya eran las 12 menos 10 ...lo matarían y luego lo arrojarían de un tren… pero luego recordó que estaba con un personal del colegio … aunque no lo parecía lo era… parecía una muñeca…ese pelo naranja con color fuego la hacia mas bonita… no se parecía nada a Poppy o a MC Gonagall..Era única…volvió a intentar...

- Sab?

-se calmo y respiro profundo -hay algo importante que tengo que decirte ...Un día Lily y James …bueno … lo hicieron …sin algún propósito de tener hijos… y Harry esto no lo sabe nadie con excepción a Dumbledor y a los demás profesores…del colegio y bueno me tuvieron a mi…dos años mas tarde naciste tu ..y a los pocos meses me dieron a un orfanato por que tu tuviste un problema muy grave cuando eras pequeño del corazón y para dedicarse a ti ellos me mandaron a este orfanato ...era exclusivo para niñas ...nuestros padres pensaban traerme de nuevo a casa cuando la operación haya acabado …pero no pudieron ..el mismo día que salieron del hospital …bueno ocurrió lo que ocurrió…las autoridades decidieron que era mejor separarnos…y a ti te mandaron con la tía petunia y su familia…recién ahora las autoridades me dieron permiso para venir a verte...ah y Jones es mi apellido artístico así no había rumores de bueno  tu y yo …...-lo abrazó bien fuerte-

-Harry seguía en estado de shock tuvo  problemas del corazón de pequeño…tenia una hermana…y estaba enamorado de ella…!-

- Ahora Harry creo que es hora de que vallas a dormir ...si así lo creo...-le dio un beso de buenas noches -

-Si para ti también -dijo Harry boquiabierto sin entender nada de lo que le había dicho …-

Harry se fue al cuarto de chicos 

-Ron...Ron...-dijo harry sacudiéndolo-

- Mm.… que quieres -dijo todavía dormidísimo-

- Sab es...es ...es mi hermana

Se levanto de un sobre salto -¿QUE??-No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -oye déjate de mentir...su Apellido es Jones no Potter-

- ese es su apellido artístico se llama Sabrina Potter…lo juro…para que crees que me llamo hoy?

-Ron se puso a pensar… por que le mentiría...al fin era su mejor amigo y era verdad que lo había llamado después de la cena…-esta bien te creo -dijo seguro de si mismo - ahora por favor déjame dormir quieres?-

- A ver Ron recapitulemos...ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANA!

- tardo en reaccionar - OH cierto es verdad tócala total es tu hermana te dejara hacerlo...

- Ron! Que te has fumado hoy ?..tú tienes soretes en el cerebro?...estas completamente loco!!

- Er.… -se quedo profundamente dormido -

- Esto no puede ser así -pensó Harry no tuvo mas opción de irse al cuarto de su hermana a verla … -

Harry se marcho del cuarto hasta el de su hermana .la puerta estaba abierta…

Unos gemidos salían de la habitación…era realmente su hermana la que lo hacia...No no podía ser...Pero al fin y al cabo ella...Bueno ya tenia 19 años…podía hacer lo que quiera...Pero .Necesitaba saber con quien...y si lo veían...No mejor era no arriesgarse…pero Ron tenía razón era su hermana que podía hacerle...Nada…así que se decidió y entro…

- Mm…ya basta!!! -Harry reconoció esa voz era… la de…Sab! Bueno ahora tenia que reconocer la otra y poder volver a la cama y dormir tranquilo -

- Te amo hermosa...-se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de besos ...esa voz la reconocía...pero no sabia de quien pertenecía era una voz muy familiar demasiado familiar -

- Ja...ja -risita picara -yo también lo hago...bebe yo también te amo -unos leves gemidos se escucharon…quien era ese maldito tipo…que se estaba revolcando con su hermana!?-

No pudo resistirlo más…entro al cuarto y vio a Sab completamente desnuda...dios era una belleza...que curvas…que silueta…que preciosa…parecía un ángel que …dios…hermosa…y a su lado estaba también semi- desnudo …dios santo no podía creerlo tuvo que abrir mas los ojos para creer lo que estaba viendo pues vaya si era el mismísimo ...Miro de nuevo para confirmar...si era el no cabía duda...Era el ...El era ...el novio de su hermana !!!! Sirius Black...no podía creerlo el enamorado de su hermana y ella enamorada de su padrino ..Dios esto era pero que le familia Addams…

- Harry!! -grito Sab con desesperación tapándose con una toalla-

-  Er..lo siento …-estaba rojo como un tomate y estaba incomodísimo-

- Déjalo hermosa -dijo Black dirigiéndose a su novia- nosotros ya nos conocemos no Harry ?-dijo Sirius vistiéndose y le choco los "cinco " a Harry -

- SE CONOCEN?!?!?!?!?-dijo Sab sorprendida -o.O

- Pues si -dijo Harry avergonzado -

- Lindo -dirigiéndose a Black -pensé que se  lo diríamos juntos no  me contaste que lo habías visto!

- Lo siento se me paso …

- Esta bien  -dijo dándole un dulce beso 

- Er. -Harry rezaba para que se lo trague la tierra

- Harry creo que es hora de que duermas mañana no iras a clase así que duerme tranquilo 

- Por que no iré a clase?-dijo feliz-

- Le pedimos autorización a Dumbledore para ir los tres a una cueva de hogsmade...

- Esa cueva?

-Si harry esa -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro -

-Ya la conoce? 

-Si ...pero no te me vas a poner celosa ...-dijo Black acercándose a ella dulcemente y besándola con cariño-

-Bueno me voy...-Harry avergonzado.

-De acuerdo -los novios lo saludaron con un beso en la mejilla cada uno.

Harry se marcho de la habitación, estaba en un estado de shock, Su propia hermana, a la cual amaba, y no en el sentido fraternal, salía con su padrino, de unos más que 20 años mayor que ella…-"Suficiente por hoy"-se dijo a sí mismo, reprochándose porqué había entrado a ese cuarto, y porqué Lily y James no habían usado protección antes de hacerlo y así se hubiera obviado todo el dilema, pero Lily y James no habían usado protección y el sí entró a ese cuarto y vio a Sirius y a Sabrina…eso ya no estaba en sus manos. Llegó al cuarto y se puso el pijama, intentando pensar en otras cosas…Pero si pensaba en amigos…se le aparecía Sirius. Si pensaba en la familia se le aparecía su hermana y sus padres haciéndolo, preferible no pensar en eso, si pensaba en si mismo se imaginaba de bebé con su problema del corazón, y si pensaba en mujeres, volvía su hermana… ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?...

***

**TBC… **


	2. Talvez si hay otra chica

Miró su reloj, otro día nuevo, otro maldito día nuevo, Porqué no puede uno parar el tiempo, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho días atrás.pero no lo hizo y aquí tenemos las consecuencias.Volteó a su mesita de luz, tomó esos anteojos, se los puso y se sentó en la cama, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, todo parecía una pesadilla, con la diferencia de que sabía que nunca podría despertar, porque ya estaba despierto. Se vistió y se miró al espejo, se peino, dispuesto a todo. Bajó al comedor, necesitaba comer, tantos nervios le habían dado hambre y mucha..pero miró el plato y todas esas apetitosas ganas se desvanecieron en el aire...recordó que en aproximadamente media hora, tendría que soportar a su padrino y a su hermana besándose.alguien se sentó a su lado. -Hola Harry! Hey! Que sucede y esa cara?-uff, era Hermione...solo Herm. - Nada Herm...Estoy bien -Oh genial! Dime por favor, porqué te citó Sab! Fue el tema de conversación de TODO Hogwarts, vamos dime!! - Erm...Tu sabes soy Potter.-"al igual que ella!" se dijo para sí mismo. -Ahhh, bien.me voy a repasar lo del año pasado, no quiero empezar el año con el pie equivocado! Byee - Adiós.-cabizbajo se fue a los pasillos, había alguien. -Harry! Hola!-lo besó- Listo? -Si -dijo sin mucha gana. -Pasa algo? O sea...digamos se que esto debe ser terrible, pero nos llevaremos bien, ah por cierto no puedes decirle a NADIE que soy tu hermana si.porque todos desconfiaran de mi, pensando que te lo diré.y lo de Sirius...tampoco. - Se lo dije a alguien. - tomó aire- Bien.Er...que no se lo diga a nadie.vamos a mi cuarto.. #E#E#E#Entraron#E#E#E#E -Un hombre ya maduro salía de la ducha, estaba vestido pero era notorio, su pelo estaba empapado- Harry! Hola amigo, Listo? - Asi es. -bien iremos con tu capa mágica -oh si tómala.-se la dio con cuidado, y desaparecieron, corrieron y llegaron a esa cueva...a esa vieja cueva. Sirius se quito la capa y de adentro salieron Sab y Harry. Ese lugar.lo hacia sentir en casa..pero esta era la primera vez que lo frecuentaba sin sus amigos del alma, y con su hermana.era la primera vez que ese lugar no sería tan cálido. Vio como Sirius abrazaba a su hermana.a su sol...a su todo, le daba ligeros besos y ella reía, reía con la sonrisa más bella del mundo, y acariciaba su cabello el cabello más sedoso del planeta.como deseaba ser...Aunque sea por unas horas Sirius Black. -Harry? Desayunaste?-dijo el hombre firmemente sacando de un canasto un sándwich. -Gracias Sirius, no quiero.-dijo con cara de celos. -Harry te contamos nuestros planes?-dijo sentándose en la rodilla de su novio, en la rodilla de su padrino, en la rodilla del mejor amigo de su padre-compraremos una casa, asi no te tendrás que quedar en las fiestas aquí. -OH!! Genial.pero a mí me gusta pasarlas aquí con mis amigos. -La verdad es que tienes unos amigos de fierro Harry-agregó el padrino. Y asi hablando de sus vidas, de sus problemas de sus metas y de sus planes pasaron la tarde.en esa cueva cómoda, la cual ya no lo era más para Harry.necesitaba hablar con alguien, sus celos y rabia se estaban saliendo de control.cuando veía esas miradas tiernas, esas caricias delicadas, esos besos cariñosos y sus cuerpos enrollados, su cuerpo se estremecía, no podía más, no podía seguir con esa tortura.  
  
Los tres volvieron a Hogwarts, bajó la capa de Harry. -Harry! Te hemos estado buscando todo el día! Porque no fuiste a clases hoy?-preguntó el pelirrojo exaltado. -No tenía ganas de ir.solo eso. -No tenías ganas de ir?!! Faltaste el primer día de clases, el mejor día del año solo porque no tenías ganas!?! Hey Harry, no quiero hablar de más pero me parece que empezaste con el pie equivocado! -Mira Hermione no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces escolares si? Podrían ambos dejarme solo. -Bien, te veo en la cena?-dijo Ron, mirando a los furiosos ojos de Hermione. -Probablemente.-se fue hacia su cuarto. Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, meditó, meditó todo lo que no había podido meditar, demasiados acontecimientos para un mismo tiempo. Odiaba a Sirius, le costaba admitirlo pero lo hacía, lo hacía y mucho, lo hacía cuando lo veía tocar a su hermana, a su amor totalmente platónico e inalcanzable. Debía encontrar a otra muchacha, tenía que hacerlo..ella no podía ser la única, tenía que haber otra, debía haber otra.si, había otras, había muchas otras pero ninguna como ella, ninguna con esa mirada angelical y pícara al mismo tiempo, ninguna con su cabello, ninguna con sus hermosas caderas y ninguna con preciosos pechos, claro, ella era mucho más maduras que las chicas a las cuales tenía acceso, pero el quería a esa, a ella sola y a ninguna otra, pero aunque ella hubiera estado interesada en el, no podía haber sido, nada podría haber ocurrido porque había un lazo que los unía más allá del amor, un lazo imposible de cortar. Dios! era tan bella, solo existía una en el mundo y tenía que ser su hermana, pero eso no tenía remedio alguno, además ella ya tenía un novio, un novio mayor que ella, que tranquilamente podría haber sido su padre, pero no lo era, era su amante, su novio, el dueño de su valioso corazón que solo un hombre tenía derecho a tener, y lo tenía que tener el, su propio padrino. Esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco, esto empezaba a convertirse en una desesperada obsesión. *C*H*I*C*A******************************************C*O*S*M*O* Entró a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, su hermano la tenia preocupada, muy preocupada, estaba haciendo lo correcto? -Sirius.no se lo debí haber dicho, nunca- Su novio se sentó al lado de ella acariciando su cabello-Claro que si corazón, claro, hiciste bien, debía saberlo- -No, no no, no debía imaginate, estoy saliendo con su padrino!!- -Asi es, pero el te ama preciosa-dijo acostándose y poniéndose a su altura- siempre lo hará- -También te amo Siry...pero...dios! por qué todo tiene que ser tan terrible!?- -Tranquila, duerme, es cuestión de tiempo...Ya estará bien-la besó dulcemente y la arropó.-Duerme cariño, te hace falta. Sabrina, con esas palabras, se durmió placidamente, pensando en cómo podría hacer para obtener la plena confianza de su pequeño hermano menor. .. El sol salió por la ventana de el cuarto femenino, y a pesar de la potente luz que este radiaba, una de las chicas pudo seguir durmiendo calmamente, arropada, aunque hacía calor ella tenía frío y mucho, no se quería despertar, no se podía levantar, su sueño era lo mejor, lo mejor que había podido soñar alguna vez, lo estaba soñando ahora y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que un maldito planeta brillante le arrebatara su sueño. -HERMIONE!! Despiertate! Vamos! No podrás desayunar! La chica de cabello enmarañado abrió un ojo.-¡Oh! ya cállate que quiero seguir durmiendo, si?!- -Bueno pero luego no nos digas nada.tratamos de despertarte pero no pudimos.no nos culpes luego por las consecuencias. -Qué día es hoy? -Dijo Hermi, intentando volver a la realidad. -Viernes! El miércoles en la noche llegamos con el expreso..ya han pasado dos días.wow.y pensar que mañana ya es Sábado.me parece que sería el momento indicado para decirle lo que siento a Ron, tu que crees?-dijo Ellen Castrati, una de sus mejores amigas. Hermione ya estaba totalmente cambiada y arreglada-Que si no te mueves y apresuras el paso es probable que Snape nos decapite! Ambas salieron corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula correspondiente, miró hacia los costados, compartirían la clase con..¡Demonios! Slytherin. Harry se topó con Mione, tirandole todos los libros -Oh dios soy tan estúpido déjame ayudarte- le levantó cuidadosamente todos los libros -Toma Herm- esta se puso colorada, roja, nunca nadie había sido tan caballero con ella, buen Harry y Ron siempre lo habían sido, pero esta vez sintió algo especial.. -Muchas gracias Harry..Te si..- y antes de que terminara la frase Harry asintió y se sentó junto a ella. Snape entró a la clase siempre con esa cara de odio y fervor que tenía, que ya era algo parte del, nunca nadie le había visto sonreír. -Bien alumnos, para la semana que viene trabajos prácticos, ni se crean que les dejaba el premier fin de semana libre eh?, este será en parejas..-sacó un pergamino- Castrati con..Ejem..Veamos Weasley-una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Ellen, había que admitirlo era una chica muy bonita-Potter lo hará con.veamos..Granger..Pero a ver, me parece que son impares, deberá haber un grupo de tres así me gustaría que el señor Malfoy acompañaría a ese grupo-siguió diciendo nombres. Hermione estaba en el cielo! Un trabajo práctico que según el ánimo de Snape les llevaría todo el fin de semana con los chicos más buenos del colegio...Por lo visto ese sueño tan maravilloso se estaba haciendo realidad. 


	3. Definitivamente la hay

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Caro, mi hermanita, a Tammy y a Andy, porque sigan tan enamorados como están ahora, que aunque estoy pasando por mi etapa de celosidad de mejores amigas (Para colmo soy la de ambos ^^) estoy muy feliz de haberlos presentado. A Julia y a Yami, por ser siempre tan buenas conmigo y bancarme en cada raye que tengo, a Lucas, por ser tan dulce como es, que lo adoro. Y en este capítulo quería nombrar mi repulsivo odio hacia la señorita Emma Watson, dado a que me parece una persona totalmente desagradable y su ustedes me lo permiten, PUTA! Si eso que se anda manoseándose con todos y me re saca. Un beso grande a:  
Werden, Wessern, Luadica y a Vicky. Muchísimas Gracias por haber dejado rewies, es muy importante para mi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
las clases habían terminado. No había más tiempo que perder, entró al cuarto de hombre, allí vio a su mejor amigo, al pelirrojo que siempre había estado ahí para el. Se sentó en su cama y se fundió en un profundo sueño.  
Abrió un ojo, luego el otro, mierda, hora de ir a cenar, sinceramente lo menos que le importaba en ese momento era comer, quería descansar en este fin de semana, pero no podía hacerlo, su estupido profesor se lo había cagado todo con ese trabajo práctico, y lo peor era que lo debería hacer con Malfoy, por suerte también estaba Hermione en el grupo, de no haber sido asi, le hubiera agarrado un colapso.

Se peino ligeramente y bajó al salón, una chica de cabello enmarañado y unos sensuales ojos miel lo detuvo.  
-Hey Harry, ya hemos perdido toda la tarde! No nos dará el tiempo de hacer el trabajo! tú en que piensas?! O sea digo donde tienes la cabeza?!NO entiendes que no puedes NO entregar un trabajo a Snape! Porque por tu sueño nos hemos retrasado un día!-estaba sacada de sus cabales, loca, pero se veía algo graciosa cuando hacia esos escándalos.  
-Tranquilízate, tenemos todo el día de mañana, y el siguiente también Herm, todo saldrá bien-dijo acariciando su mano para que se tranquilice

-Que me tranquilice!?! Cómo podría estar YO tranquila sabiendo que debo entregar el trabajo en dos días y ni siquiera lo hemos comenzado! Potter tu estas muy mal de aquí adentro-dijo señalando la cabeza del chico.  
-A la que le falla eres tu Hermione-dijo riendo mientras la cara de Hermione se tornaba de un color rojo furioso(N/A: estoy viendo la propaganda de Sedal ..la de "Me voy a teñir de Rojo furioso!" juju ^_^Bien sigo!)-ya tranquila, mañana la haremos, si? pasaremos todo el día en biblioteca como te gusta, y haremos el trabajo, si?  
-Bueno, pero todo el día?-dijo amenazadora.  
-Si Mione lo juro todo el santo día.  
- En ese caso…-Se sentó y se subió la delicada falda para poder sentarse más cómodamente.

Alguien se acercó a la mesa de los Griffindors, un rubio platinado con un cabello lleno de gomina, y unos llamativos ojos grises, con una túnica color verde y plateado.

-Granger, lamento informarle que pasare fuera de la institución el fin de semana, y no podré hacer el trabajo con ustedes, ya he pedido hacer el trabajo por mi cuanta, con el consentimiento del profesor Snape, naturalmente-dijo totalmente frío.  
-Oh Genial –dijo Hermione feliz, pasaría una día en la biblioteca sola con Harry, esto , se estaba poniendo divertido.(N/A: Oh re a jugar con Hugo!!Aprieta el cinco por favor xDD)  
La cena había terminado, digamos que los elfos no habían cocinado con la misma calidad que siempre, pero que va, al fin y al cabo era comida.  
-Mañana a las once?-le dijo el chico de los ojos verdes hacia la niña de hermosos cabellos rebeldes.  
-Claro-dijo esta sonriente.  
Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en la frente y con un dulce susurro de "_que descanses"_desapareció por los pasillos. Una sensación extraña atravesó el cuerpo de Hermione, algo que jamás había sintió antes con ningún beso o susurro.Decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, y así poder levantarse a la mañana siguiente con ánimos.

Hermione entró a la sala principal con un escalofrío en el cuerpo, nunca había pensado que un beso en la frente tuviera tanto efecto en ella. Lo mejor sería dormir, y olvidarlo todo, pero Hey! Solo había sido un estupido beso en la frente, nada de otro mundo. Se quitó lentamente la ropa, dejando al aire su cuerpo esbelto y se puso el camisón rojo con un gran león en la delantera cerró los ojos y calló en un profundo sueño.  
Alguien entro al cuarto de chicas, podía llegar a ser…Hermione abrió un ojo, luego el otro.

-Quien eres?-dijo algo molesta por la interrupción de su fantasía.  
-Yo idiota-dijo Ellen-se lo dije a Ron!!!!Y mira-dijo tocando su corazón-Sabes porque están tan acelerado?!! Es por sus labios y los míos juntos!!!-dijo emocionada-  
Hermione la miró sabía que de la boca de su amiga salían palabras, pero no podía escucharlas, pensaba en otra cosa, que realmente la estaba volviendo loca.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al Otro Día~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry se levantó, se baño y vistió, tendría que hacer ese estupido trabajo práctico, y aunque su compañera de estudios no estaba nada mal, realmente no había nada peor que ir a biblioteca un sábado.   
-Buenos días-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriente, desde su cama  
-Hola-dijo Harry sin prestarle mucha atención mientras se peinaba.-Porqué tan feliz? Hoy tenemos que hacer un trabajo práctico-dijo de mala gana.  
-Lo se , pero tengo novia, asi es Potter, Weasley, Ronald Weasley tiene novia, y una muy buena-dijo feliz.

-Buena en que sentido-dijo entendiendo a la frase de doble sentido.

-En todos los posibles-Le guiñó un ojo pícaro.  
-Se puede saber quien es la pobre chica?-dijo riendo.  
-Ellen, Ellen Castrati, la de los dos melones-dijo pervertido.

-Ah si, tiene pechos , pero su trasero es chato, nada liso y discúlpame por el comentario pero parece algo..hueca?.

-Me importa? Nooooo!!!-dijo feliz.

-Sabes Ron? Eres un maldito superficial, esta bien que quieras tener sexo y tocar pechos y traseros, pero no puedes ir por la vida jugando con las mujeres.-dijo poniéndose serio.

-Oh lo siento "Soloteimportaelinterior"Potter.-dijo irónicamente.  
-Hey era solo un consejo tu tómatelo de la forma que quieras.

Los chicos entraron al salón recibiendo unas miradas sensuales de algunas chicas, estos se sentaron en la mesa, faltaba algo, realmente lo hacía pero que era..??

-Hey Ron …no sientes algún..vacío?-pregunto inquisitivo.

-Sabes que si..pero no se que es….

-Qué hora es Ron?

-11.30-dijo confundido, este chico cambiaba de temas muy rápido.

-OHHH!! MIERDAAAAA!! HERMIONEE!!!-salió disparado como una bala a biblioteca.

Una chica, prácticamente una mujer estaba sentada en un banco  con la cabeza entre las manos, derramando solitarias lagrimas, y las secaba lentamente, aunque algunas, no podían ser controladas y caían bruscamente hacías las páginas del libro que su mirada estaba leyendo, observando mejor dicho, no le estaba prestando mucha atención. La había dejado plantada, como una maceta, acaso su amistad no significaba nada para el? miró su reloj muggle, 11.30, media hora, nadie se retrasa media hora, cinco minutos, diez minutos como mucho 15 minutos, pero 30!? Treinta es mucho considerando que el tiempo que le lleva llegar ahí es bajar un par de escaleras. Siguió con su mirada fija en ese libro gordo, de unas quinientas páginas, que hablaba de cosas aburridas como "Cómo hacer para tu caldero no chorree". Una sombra de un apuesto chico con el cabello bien peinado se acerco a ella

-Herm..no sabes cuanto lo siento-dijo apenado sentándose junto a ella acariciando su mano.

-Pues deberías-dijo sacándole la mano bruscamente-Media hora Harry eso es mucho!

-Hermione, por favor te lo ruego, no tenía noción del tiempo, realmente no la tenía, no te enojes conmigo.-dijo volviendo a poner su mano esta vez con más cuidado.

¿Cómo no perdonarlo cuando la miraba con esos preciosos y profundos ojos verdes?¿Cómo no perdonarlo cuando la acariciaba con su delicada mano de esa manera?¿Cómo no perdonarlo cuando le pedía perdón de esa manera tan dulce?

-Esta bien Harry, ya esta, solo no me gustaría que lo hagas de nuevo, si?-dijo algo preocupada por haber cedido tan fácilmente, ella no era asi.

-Claro Hermione-dijo besando su mano y abrazándola- Nunca más te haré esperar.

Hermione posó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y lentamente subió su mirada, el chico tenía la cabeza gacha se miraron a pocos centímetros por unos segundo. Hermione Alzó las manos y empezó a jugar con el cabello del chico, este sonreía cada vez más. Hermione bajó sus manos al cuello del chico y lentamente y con cuidado lo fue presionando para que bajara y se chocaran los labios del chico con los de ella, al principio fue un simple roce, sus labios quedaron ligeramente pegados, al sentir esto Hermione Se puso a la altura de Harry y abrió lentamente la boca sacando la punta de su lengua, Harry al sentir esto la tomó de la cintura y rápidamente abrió su boca para hacer este beso más fogoso, las lenguas empezaron una batalla de caricias y sus manos intentaban encontrase, pero mientras, acariciaban cada centímetro que tenían cerca del otro. Harry, bajó sus besos hacia el cuello de la chica, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que este tenía a su alcance, Hermione por su parte, acariciaba la formada espalda de Harry, entregándose a el como nunca había hecho por nadie más en toda su historia en Hogwarts, no sabía como iba a terminar eso, pero decidió disfrutar cada momento. Harry la tumbó en la mesa y corrió el libro mojado de las lagrimas de Hermione, tirandolo hacia un rincón bien lejos. Harry, volvió a su boca donde el beso tornó de ser pasional y fogoso a uno cálido y tierno, como que ya no estaban tan desperados, ya habían sentido el sabor del otro, ahora solo quedaba disfrutarlo , disfrutar cada dulce caricia que el otro les daba. Con cuidado Harry empezó a acariciar a Hermione por debajo de su rosada túnica, acariciando su abdomen y su cintura. Al sentir esto Hermione decidió no quedarse atrás, algo tenía que hacer, asi que metió sus manos por el la túnica de Harry y empezó a acariciar su espalda y su pecho.  Harry empezó a morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Hermione , mientras esta se enrollaba a la cintura del chico, decididos al paso siguiente, una señora mayor entró, los amantes se separaron como haces de luz. 

Debían tener más cuidado.

Y?? les gustó? Espero que siii!! Bien, hoy es 24 asi que feliz noche wena para todos!!Un beso grande a Yulaia!!Te quiero penee!!! A Tammy y a Andy loco que paren de hablar por teléfono que no quiero a ninguno de mis amigos sordos eh?(xDD) los kiero!! Desde la 1 hasta las 5.30!!(xP)de la noche, eso es lo peor! Jaja, les quería hacer una pequeña recomendación a los que leen esto. Por favor vallan a ver "Realmente Amor" o "Love Actually" Es hermosísima película, me pareció sumamente tierna y fantástica.

Besos Gigantes a TODOS los que me mandaron algún review , estoy sumamente agradecida, mil gracias!!(jujaujaua!!)

_I wish you a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, And a Happy new year._

_****2004*****_

_Suerte a todos, gracias, y unas felices fiestas!___


End file.
